


The Morning After

by euphrosyna



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrosyna/pseuds/euphrosyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily may have forgotten the events of the previous night. Drabble using the prompt "Liquor is Quicker ".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

"No, Severus, I have no idea what you're talking about." Lily looked fierce. "And if you tell James these… these lies… I will not hold myself responsible for what I do to you."

Snape took a step backwards. "But Lily… you can't have forgotten…"

"You're crazy." Lily turned on her heel and stalked off.

As soon as she reached the common-room, she slumped. She did remember - only too well. Firewhiskey wasn't strong enough to completely erase her memory.

But there was James to think of. She loved James.

So why was Snape's face there when she closed her eyes?


End file.
